


Stick Together

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, marriage going down in flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester didn't realise his children could hear the arguments until it was much, much too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Together

            When James Lester came home, he found his wife waiting; Kathy started with quiet accusations, and then they got angry, and voices rose, clashed, fought.

 

            Upstairs, Liz slipped into her little brother’s bedroom and climbed under the covers to huddle beside him. “You awake?” she whispered, and Jamie nodded, wide-eyed.

 

            _“That’s not true-”_

 

            “They’re arguing,” he observed.

 

            _“Liar!”_

 

            “It’ll be okay,” Liz said firmly.

 

            _“-where the hell were you-“_

 

            Nicky joined them, clinging silently to Jamie.

 

            _“-Official Secrets Act-“_

 

            “It’ll be okay,” Liz repeated.

                         

            _“-it’s not my fault-“_

 

            Jamie covered Nicky’s ears and soothed him.

 

            _“-what about the children, James?”_


End file.
